Puppy Love
by Arisa M.A.G
Summary: -Revised-  Sequel to Body Switching  Last time you find out that Blair has a fiance named Natsu. Now see as Maka and Soul are challenged to get them back together with so many obstacles along the way!


_~This story is the sequel to **Body Switching**~_

* * *

"WHAT?" Soul and Maka yelled simultaneously.

Natsu laughed. "I'm happy you two have caught on," he grinned, showing his white fangs.

"Answer me you worthless mutt… Why the hell are you here?" Blair clenched her hands tighter until she wasn't able to do so anymore.

Natsu's smile was still on his face. "It seems you haven't changed a bit. Or should I say you haven't forgiven me from that day. Even though it was not my fault."

"I said answer me you ugly mutt!" she demanded for an answer. That made her lie, it was clear he was handsome, no doubt about it!

_I've never seen Blair so mad before. This must really be serious. _Maka thought, then turned to Soul. He was watching the too very seriously. She couldn't tell if he was enjoying this or wants to stop it. But that didn't matter at the moment. She turned back and watched Blair and Natsu fight constantly, wanting to see what happens next.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Come on, we don't have all day, answer me!" Blair's voice got louder and louder even time she speaks.

"I didn't come here by force, we both know that," Natsu was finally going to answer her. "But our parents did set this up for us. We both know being enemies as a feline and canine, was just a myth. So why are you still like this?"

"I can be whatever I want and you still haven't answered my damn question! It's not even a hard and tricking question."

Natsu sighed. "Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me in that attitude."

"You won't know till you try," she really wanted to know even if she might or might not believe it.

Natsu took a deep breath while the three friends waited patiently. At least the two of them were, Blair was too angry to have anymore patience. "I came here to win your heart."

"Pfft, like I'd believe that crap," Blair laughed. Natsu sighed and whispered to himself. "I told you..."

"B-blair, don't you think you're being a little harsh on him?" Maka cut in the argument. She wanted to stop it because for all she knew, things may get ugly. "I mean, he came here all the way from, from. . . Um, where are you from?"

"From Meadowland Hills," he answered.

"He came all the way from Meadowland Hills and you're acting like this towards him…! Wait, Meadowland Hills? I've always wanted to go there! How is it there?" Maka's eyes began to sparkle.

Soul sweat dropped. "Hey, Maka. You getting a lil' off topic, babe!" She smirked a little right after saying that sentence. _Babe. Has a nice ring to it as long as it's Maka._

Maka shook her head and got back to reality. "Oh, right sorry..."

The three of them sweat dropped at Maka. "Moving on..." said Natsu.

Natsu turned to Blair and saw her giving him an intense death stare. He started to walk towards Blair and Soul and Maka watched eagerly as if it was only TV.

Natsu was so close now. He rose his hand, about to touch Blair's smooth face.

_POW!_

Too slow. Blair punched Natsu, making him fly off and colliding with the wall. She must have had used magic to be able to make such powerful force. Natsu must have done the same because he smashed into the wall and is fully conscious without any scratches on him whatsoever.

"BLAIR!" Maka and Soul barked at Blair for being so careless for her actions.

But Blair did nothing but smirk. "I see you started practicing on magic, huh? Well, this sure will be interesting." Her smirk grew into a huge creepy grin.

Natsu frown at that and stood up. "Blair, that's enough. Can't we talk this over?"

"No! It's not enough! Don't know how much pain you gave me!"

"You're not the only one suffering!" this time Natsu had the courage to yell at her.

"At least I wasn't the reason why you suffered,' Blair spat.

"Blair that's enough!" Maka yelled. That was the last straw, she really couldn't take it anymore.

Blair clenched her fist the tightest she could possibly could. She hesitated for awhile but she managed to turn her head towards Maka and Soul. Their eyes widened. "Blair..." Soul and Maka whispered.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew the whole story!" Her tears rolled down her cheeks and combined when they reached her chin and fell down to the carpeted floor. Right after that sentence, Blair stormed out of the apartment.

Soul and Maka stared at the door where they last saw Blair. That was the very first time they have seen her cry. From the first time they saw her three years ago till now, this was the very first time they saw like this. They didn't know Blair as good as they thought they did.

Between Maka and Soul, Soul was the first one to come back to reality. "Maka, I'll go look for Blair, you go take care of Natsu, got it?"

Maka nodded with a serious face. From that point Soul cupped his hands on Maka's face and kissed her forehead. Then he dashed off to find Blair.

Maka blinked and blushed. She touched her forehead and closed her eyes. "Good luck Soul, find Blair soon," she whispered.

She walked towards Natsu. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said sadly.

"I'm sorry about that, Blair's usually not like that," she said in a soft voice.

Natsu was brushing the dust off of his pants. "I know, I've known her since I was younger than ten."

"Really? Then you must know Blair really well. But why was she like that? What happened?" Maka couldn't resist but know. She wanted to help no matter what.

"Okay, but please, never tell Blair that I told you?" Natsu begged.

Maka nodded.

"It happened almost ten years ago..."

_It was a bright and sunny day in Meadowland Hills. Natsu was in behind his family's mansion. He was playing with his toys in the bright warm sun. The warmth of the sun and the pace of the wind were in perfect sync. The day was perfect._

_"Natsu!" a little girl's high pitch voice called out._

_Natsu turned around to face his purple haired best friend. He waved back and smiled happily. "Blair! What took you so long?"_

_Little Blair ran as fast as she could towards Natsu. "Ha ha, sorry I took so long. My parents got mad at me," she laughed._

_Natsu pouted and placed his hands on his hips. "What did this naughty kitty do this time?"_

_"Nothing~" Blair purred, tongue stuck out while twirling her beautifully made pink dress. She was playing innocent, as usual._

_Natsu dropped his hands from his hips but continued to pout. "Come on, tell me."_

_"No~" she purred again and giggled._

_Natsu stared at her for a while then he smiled. "You never change do you?" he petted her gently on her head._

_Blair was taken by surprised by that. He never petted her before, at least not as gentle and warm as this. She looked up at her blond six year old friend. She blushed lightly and looked down so he wouldn't be able to see._

_"Ha ha! I made you blush!" Natsu teased and laughed._

_Blair looked up, forgetting she was still blushing. "You big meanie!"_

_Natsu kept on laughing and remembered something evil yet fun to do with Blair. "Hey, Blair," he began to smirk._

_Blair's ears went down and her face began to turn white. She knew exactly what was going to happen next. She slowly stepped back, planning to run on the right time. _

_"THE TICKLE MONSTER'S COMING!" Natsu yelled and began running after her._

_"Ahh!" Blair squeaked and began running herself._

_While those two were fooling around, they didn't notice Natsu's parents up in the mansion watching them play happily. _

_Natsu's mother smiled softly as she watched. "Oh look at him, he's playing with Blair again!" she told her husband who was right behind her. He was checking the files for his organization. _

_He fixed his glasses and looked up to take a peek at his son and his friend. "Uh-huh," he answered and took a sip of his coffee."_

_"Do you think they're already ready for marriage?" Natsu's father choked and spat out his coffee in surprise of his wife's statement. "L-lindsey, that's a bit too sudden, don't you think? A six year old boy? And a five year old girl? In marriage? That's simply preposterous!" he stood up and banged his hands on his desk.  
_

_"Hm?" his wife twirled herself to face her husband, her dress in the same motion and then a steady stop. "Preposterous? You wouldn't be saying that if you remember the time we were still kids," she playfully stuck her tongue out at her husband. This surely was his wife, twenty-nine years old and still a childish goofball._

_Her husband blushed until the point his head looked like a cherry with glasses. "You didn't have to remind me," he said in a whisper._

_Lindsey began to giggle. "Every time I remind you of that time you always blush. Why, you even told me it was just a childish kiss."_

_He was speechless. He wasn't usually the speechless and quite type but that's why he fell in love with his dear wife. She was the only person to make him speechless. She was special, she brought the real him out. The shy and weak part about him._

_"You're twenty-nine and still childish, when will you grow up?" he closed his eyes and concentrated on taking the blush off of his face._

_"But that wouldn't be fun would it? And if you didn't like it, why didn't you get divorced with me before? Not that I would have let you in the first place," she smirked._

_"Well, um, erm, that's because, uh..."_

_Lindsey laughed a little. "And you, twenty-nine years old and you still don't have the courage to tell your wife that you love her, even in our marriage, it took you five minutes until you could finally say it," she said sadly._

_Her husband frowned and thought for a bit. "I love you," he whispered._

_Lindsey's eyes twinkled but decided not to ruin the fun yet. "What was that?"_

_"I said," he was talking in a normal tone and when he said, "I love you," it turned back into a whisper._

_"What was that again?" Lindsey leaned closer to her husband.  
_

_This time he clenched his fist together, closed his eyes, and yelled out from the top of his lungs. "I SAID I LOVE YOU!"_

_"I know." By this point Lindsey dragged her husband into a warm hug. She let go and smiled. "I love you too."o_

_He smiled back at her._

_"So, Ricky, don't you think Blair and Natsu would make the perfect couple?" she continued to smile._

_Ricky–real name Richard– smiled oddly as his wife changed the subject from their love to their child's relationship with his friend. "But don't you think it's a bit odd to have a cat and a dog marry? Not to mention being engaged it a young age?"_

_Lindsey shook her head no. "I find it quite cute. They even get along really well."_

_"Well that is true..." Ricky was suddenly having a second thought. Then he looked at the window and watched his son and Blair having a great time. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment._

_"What's wrong Ricky?" Lindsey asked._

_"I was wondering if Blair's parents will be okay with the engagement," he said with a smile.  
_

_At first Lindsey stared at her husband with a blank face but in a matter of time, he facial expression turned into a cheerful one._ _She jumped on her husband and hugged his tightly. "Oh, honey! You don't know how happy I am!"_

_"Whoa! You're not the one getting married here, your son is!" he laughed but eventually hugged his wife. While doing so, he looked at the window thought, _Take care of my son Blair.

_So the very next day, Natsu's parents invited Blair's parents to discuss their plans.  
_

_"So, do you agree?" Richard asked nervously. His wife was right next to him, he held her hand to feel less nervous. It helped but even Lindsey was nervous. _

_Blair's parents were dumbfounded. At first they thought they were kidding around but as soon as they saw their serious faces, they began to think for awhile. The long silence just made Rick and Lindsey more more and nervous. Lindsey tensed up her hand and her husband looked at her. He knew just by looking at her, she really wanted them to say yes. They both did._

_Blair's father's mouth began to slowly move and Lindsey let go of her husband's hand and clasped her own hands together. As a magical dog she was always alert and that counted the movement of mouths._

_"Well," Blair's father began to say. "I thought of it for awhile and I think that it's okay to have them engaged but not married until they're grown up." _

_Lindsey smiled but not completely. She turned to Blair's mother, she hasn't given an answer yet. But since her husband approved, she was more hopeful now_. _By this time, she closed her eyes, she knew tears were coming, that was how scared she was. Her husband on the other hand just had a serious face on to show they really are serious about this._

_Blair's mother opened her mouth and answered. _

_Rick's eyes widened and Lindsey opened her eyes with tears running down her cheeks. She was..._

_Happy. They said yes! _


End file.
